02 March 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-03-02 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again, I bring you greetings from across the sea. This is another John Peel's Music On BFBS, and to start the programme this week...." *John plays a track to commemorate the recently deceased Brownie McGhee (who had died on February 16). *''"Has a match ever been abandoned because there was so much phlegm on the pitch?"'' Sessions *None Tracklisting *Kerosene 454: 'What Was (LP-Situation At Hand)' (Hipster) *Tortoise: 'A Survey (LP-Millions Now Living Will Never Die)' (City Slang) *Speedy Joe: 'Speedy Joe (12"-Muzak Man)' (Jolly Roger Lite) *Impala: 'Jet Action Brunette (LP-Square Jungle)' (Estrus) :(JP: 'You're never far away from a twangy guitar here on John Peel's Music from BFBS, nor for that matter are you very far away from the Fall.') *Fall: 'Wings (LP-Sinister Waltz)' (Receiver) *Cocoa Tea & Sizzla: 'Bruk Down (7")' (XTerminator) *Delgados: 'Cinecentre (7")' (Chemikal Underground) *Pressure Of Speech: 'Uluru (LP-Our Common Past, Our Common Future)' (North South) *Cable: 'Murdering Spree (10"-Down-Lift The Uptrodden)' (Infectious) :(JP: 'They're from Derby, and I've not been to Derby for years. Perhaps I should go and have some real fun....I played that ironically actually on my domestic programmes immediately after the news had come in about Saddam Hussein's sons-in-law, and I have to say that did not come as a great surprise to me. I mean, if you'd seen the method you'd have said, "Fellas, I shouldn't go if I were you. Really, I don't think you ought to give it any consideration."') John is referring to this news. *Space Needle: 'Put It On The Glass (LP-Voyager)' (Zero Hour) *G. Brooks / P. Davey / D. Wardrop: 'Hornsman Skank Version II (12")' (Uprising) *Brownie McGhee And Sonny Terry: 'If You Lose Your Money (LP-Brownie McGhee And Sonny Terry Sing)' (Folkways) *Done Lying Down: 'Columbus Day (LP-Kontrapunkt)' (Immaterial) :(JP: 'I've gotta meet actually one of the members of the band immediately after doing this programme here for BFBS because they want a bit of kind of career counselling. I did say to them, I am absolutely the wrong person to ask about this, because I know nothing, I'm pleased to say, of the inner workings of the record industry: have nothing to do with them at all. It's been something like, I reckon, fifteen years since I even set foot in a record company office of any sort. You can look at my record: I mean, there's a long history of bands that I adore, whose records I've played to death, that get nowhere, like, Calvin Party is a good example at the moment, I suppose. Nobody seems to like 'em except me, and yet I persist with it, and there are other bands whose careers I should like to suppress: I could provide you with a list of those under plain cover. Of course, despite my enmity and antagonism and hostility to their work, they go on to become global megastars and remain such for decades on end in a rather irritating way. But these people are coming for counselling nevertheless, so you've probably heard the last now of Done Lying Down, I think, if they take my advice anyway, which I suspect they won't.') *Stereolab: 'Monstre Sacre (2xLP-Emperor Tomato Ketchup)' (Duophonic) :(JP: 'Our Tom has been too busy recently to pick out any records for me to play on the radio in his Tom's Tip feature. Because he's just become 16 and has now got some kind of Kawasaki 50, and he and his mate Nick whizz about all over the area terrorising people on these things...but he did have time to listen to a couple of records, and chose this. *Dead Dred: 'Come On Baby (12")' (Moving Shadow) *''news - edited out'' *Bis: 'Secret Vampires (12"-The Secret Vampire Soundtrack)' (Chemikal Underground) :(JP: 'I used to be a member of a secret society when I was at school, when I was about eight or nine or something like that. We all had codenames: mine was White Jaguar, this was more to do with cars than anything else. I thought I'd just pass that on to you, 'cos I know you're interested in that sort of thing.') *Eric's Trip: 'One Floor Below (LP-Purple Blue)' (Sub Pop) *Observers: 'Brimstone And Fire (7")' (Big Shot) *Michael Hurley: 'Uncle Bob's Corner (LP-Watertower)' (Fundamental) *DJ Dano: 'Starting Up (12"-Pawlow)' (Mokum) *Teen Angels: 'Rawhead (LP-Daddy)' (Sub Pop) *Funki Porcini: 'Venus (3x Compilation LP-Ninja Cuts: Flexistentialism)' (Ninja Tune) *Butterfly Child: 'Carolina And The Be Bop Revue (CD-The Honeymoon Suite)' (Dedicated) *Charlie Parker: 'Bird's Nest (6xLP-Charlie Parker)' (Warner Bros.) *Jah Warrior: 'Judgement Day Dub (12"-Judgement Day)' (Jah Warrior) *Calvin Party: 'Sweetest Dreams (CD-Lies, Lies And Government)' (Probe Plus) *Superette: 'Knowing Me, Knowing You (Compilation LP-Abbasalutely)' (Flying Nun) *Surgeon: 'Barrier Method (12"-Electronically Tested)' (Downwards) *Bennet: 'If You Met Me Then You'd Like Me (7")' (Roadrunner) *D.O.S.E. ft. Mark E. Smith: 'Plug Myself In (3over3 - Outpatients Mix) (12"-Plug Myself In - The Stomach Pump Mixes)' (Coliseum Recordings) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-03-02 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:14 ;Other *Stereo @ 256 kbps. Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes